User talk:Energy X
Reply. Does mainspace editing includes giving story plots to the articles as well? Or linking the messages? I don't watch anime, and that is why I don't write episode plots. If linking pages, correcting pages, adding game information is fine, please let me know. Alan Sycamore! 17:41, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I got it. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! 17:46, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Discussions/Categories I will suggest you some categories that should be added in the discussions. General - The category is fixed, anybody can share their theories, users can make Roleplay posts, moderators can make Off-topic posts under this category. News and Announcement - This category should be made for Pokémon upcoming news. Wiki Contest - Members in the discussions are hosting contest too much nowadays, and they all fall under the General Category, there should be an specific category for them, that is Wiki Contest. Anime/Manga - Anything that falls under the anime or manga section will certainly go under this category. Games - Regarding the games, people can share their post under this category. Fan Content - Artworks regarding Pokémon, Self-made anime music videos should fall under this section. Mixed-Media - Anything that is related to the Pokémon franchise whether it is an image, artwork, video, etc should be considered sharing under this category. The categories that should be removed to make space for the new categories are - Anime, Manga(should be one category and not separated), Other Media(this category had nothing to do with the discussions' posts), and Pokémon Showdown(showdown basically is a game, and must be shared under Games category and should not have any specific category for it.) What do you think on them? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 04:02, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply. Unfortunately, I'm unable to do that. I've asked Lord if she is active she will do it. I've added two more to them, Debate/Discussions and Polls and some rules in my new post. Hope things go good once again! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:04, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey... I have locked the old Off-topic post, because that post was getting all the attention inside the fandom. I have made some additional rules once again, and what we agreed once(If you remember), only one chat post per week is allowed. I'm continuing that. Unfortunately, even after several tries, we can't get the discussions back, like how they used to be. Users are giving more time to chat post only. They just come here, chat and go offline. Like this place is for chatting and stuffs only. I'm fed up of them and done with them. All what I'll do is moderate there, and nothing else. I accept, it was actually better when you banned the Off topic posts. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 16:15, December 9, 2019 (UTC) That's a great idea. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 20:45, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Discord Can you check your message on discord? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:46, December 14, 2019 (UTC) A Annoyance with this user Hey Energy, Can you or someone active ban/block this user? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44637556 under PokemonMaster 48 it seems the user is getting on Bulbasaur's nervous so i guess i leave a message for a request ban/block is needed due to posts the user is posting and Getting on Bulbasaur Girls nervous idk why but yeah a request for ban/block is needed thanks. I'll alert you if we need something else..-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:12, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Oops i forgot the u from my above link anyway i'll alert if we need anything..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:27, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Chronicles/Sword Shield episode name problem Found a potential problem; some Pokemon Chronicles episodes are marked as "SS000" episodes and others as "PK000" episodes, this is annoying because the images are saved as "SS005_00.png" which should be the SwordShield anime image... Zsotroav (talk) 11:52, December 15, 2019 (UTC)zsotroav PS: I'm uploading images for Sword Shiel E5 as SS005-2019_00.png It seems like, you're replacing them. Thanks for that, but it's still messed up. I do not have the privilege to edit and or move some pages. (mostly images) Here's what I've found; Some of them are marked as SS000 PK000 SP000 episodes. On the Pokémon_Chronicles page and on their own page (eg: The_Legend_of_Thunder!_(Part_1) ) This is true for some images too. Good luck fixing them in a logical sense :) If you need help, I'd be more than happy to do it for you -Zsotroav (talk) 13:18, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that's cool, but it still doesn't solve the problem with the episode codes. And they are very broken. (SP005 (as the first episode), SP006, SS007, PK008, PK009, SS008 and this goes on and on without any logic) The renaming also made the images quite broken and it's all just messed up. I'd suggest you sit down and do everything at once (one by one) and then have fewer problems with it later. -Zsotroav (talk) 14:33, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Help me with an annoying user, reporting user Lego Master BB is starting to be annoying again. *SS005_26.png replaced with image from SS005_27.png (Rev.2) *SS005_27.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. *SS005_28.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. *SS005_29.png replaced with image from SS005_31.png *SS005_30.png replaced with low res. version of the image from SS005_33.png He did this to most of my SS004 images too, but I just didn't want to list them all. I'm also reporting him for vandalizing and counter-productive editing of the Pokémon Wiki (Fandom Wikia) Reason: Reverting to the old version of images without the need for it, stealing images from other user uploads and repeating this multiple times. Also ignoring my messages (sent both to his and the image talk pages) Zsotroav (talk) 13:21, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Trying to help this user realize the rules Zsotroav doesn't' know how the episode images are suppose to be. As you told me before, the episode only should be at least 30 images, and this gut don't all, plus I also was trying to help edit some of the images for a better appearance in them. Also, I explain this many times that I want to help the Pokemon wiki any I can without causing no trouble. If I'm doing what user was saying, so sorry but I'm only trying to fix a bit, can you please explain it to the user and tell sorry if i bother him Lego Master BB, 10:08 A.M, December 15, 2019 Re: Script See https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/MassRename. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:00, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Reply It's clearly based on the Bulbapedia abbreviation of side stories, which they used to name their specials before the new Sword & Shield series was announced. SP (for special) would make more sense in distinguishing the two codenames. PokémonGamer 22:49, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :I remember when I moved them out of the PC codename (so we could list them as specials, just make a list of Chronicles episodes, to be neutral between the original and dub, since they were aired as separate specials in the original Japanese version, some of which were released as Pikachu shorts), I made a list of codenames for special episodes in general (outside of Pikachu shorts, which have their own codename). *SS001 - Slowking's Day *SS002 - Mewtwo Returns (Part 1) *SS003 - Mewtwo Returns (Part 2) *SS004 - Mewtwo Returns (Part 3) *SS005 - The Legend of Thunder! (Part 1) *SS006 - The Legend of Thunder! (Part 2) *SS007 - The Legend of Thunder! (Part 3) *SS008 - A Family That Battles Together Stays Together *SS009 - Cerulean Blues *SS010 - We're No Angels! *SS011 - Showdown at the Oak Corral *SS012 - The Blue Badge of Courage *SS013 - Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1) *SS014 - Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 2) *SS015 - Oaknapped! *SS016 - Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 1) *SS017 - Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 2) *SS018 - The Pichu Bros. in Party Panic *SS019 - A Date with Delcatty *SS020 - Training Daze *SS021 - Celebi and Joy! *SS022 - Journey to the Starting Line! *SS023 - Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl! *SS024 - Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing! *SS025 - Those Darn Electabuzz! *SS026 - The Search for the Legend *SS027 - The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *SS028 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! *SS029 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness *SS030 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness *SS031 - Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) *SS032 - Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two) *SS033 - Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening *SS034 - Mega Evolution Special I *SS035 - Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain *SS036 - Mega Evolution Special II *SS037 - Mega Evolution Special III *SS038 - Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon *SS039 - Mega Evolution Special IV :PokémonGamer 23:44, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Affiliate Hey, Energy X I'm talking to you, can we affiliate with another wiki? If it's okay to reference another wiki or a website if you want to? EmmettheMaster123456 (Talk) 20:16, December 17,2019 (UTC) What about a community project? I was thinking about this for a while now, and I think it would be a great idea. Mainly; check the spelling and grammar on the main sites of the pokemon wiki under a community project. Mostly anime episode plots and character bios. As well as the pages for main series Pokemon games. I can do it alone, but some help (and maybe advertising) would be great. So what do you think? This can wait a bit, but I'm probably going to start it in January (Alone or with help :D) -Zsotroav (talk) 19:54, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Links. I checked the page that lacks the links. I added all the links to that page, then checked whether I have added the link that already exists in there and removed some. Vital Throw, Arm Thrust, Knock Off and a few more, they exist there already and you have doubled those links. Plus, did I remove all the links or added them? You rollbacked my edit. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:17, December 20, 2019 (UTC) I caught a vandal I just undid all of their edits https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:CoolMemeLordz_420_69_lol?useskin=oasis Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 17:07, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Rollback How to apply? Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 14:17, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Mind knowing inappropriate or when someones on These User names need a block i request is needed: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Pok%C3%A9_Farts And https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Gassy_fart_Potty_poo_smelly_burn_burn_and_nasty_pee Reason: Ewww come on users think of something better and appropriate have you even been or seen a user non-sanitary in your life seriously ewww so would you mind or when someone is on mind fulfilling my request. Reason just yuck Happy Holidays!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:54, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Holiday Greetings Thank you knowing users anyway Merry Christmas! Knowing it's tomorrow hope you have a great Holiday with everyone in your family and etc a little Holiday greeting from me...-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:56, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Oi block request Well just when i think i saw the end of it it seems this user Noonybear in discussion has been replying nonsense to users in replies i have given the user a warning for refraining but it seems i don't think the user will listen so a ban/block is needed. https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40130761 Please and thank you have a great Christmas and Happy holidays!-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:56, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:13 December 25, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas X !--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:26, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Reply Oh, I thought we don't have to double the links in any page till now. Thanks for informing me, I'll keep that in my mind. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:12, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Images I really am not able to save it as anything else but HTML, PNG, JPG, GIF files. I am very sorry, but that is not an option for me. TG12 (talk) 12:39, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Additional sections Why does the format of Gen VIII learnset include additional sections like Contest Category, Appeal and Jam? As much as I remember, there are no Pokemon Contests in Sw/Sh? Pardon me if I'm wrong about that, but I was just wondering since I couldn't find the contest data for Gen VIII pokemon anywhere. Katsukii Bakugou (talk) 13:05, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Block request or eh? Should this user Reedhu Aanish be banned https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/39539141 as seen i am beginning to think this user is apologizing everytime we warn him/her on something like you warned the user on spamming and i've warned him/her on going off topic so i asked to go talk in off topic post. And if the user doesn't say disobey's again is it possible to ban the user? Just til he nor she read the rules or guidelines if continues i thinking and i have to say it a block request is needed and on the third day of the new year too. So yes i think this user wants piracy promoted so i'm sending a strong reply to him/her and if the user doesn't obey please help me lord ban the user..- Please and Thank you!!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:50, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Please do not undo the contributions made, they’re factual. Hey Energy, I noticed you replied in off topic some time before about this user's rude behavior as of late, https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40175933 and over time i talked to him on the subject of his reply and have warned him for it on his new account seen below here v.. https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44464575 so i have told him to refrain it to "only to himself" if the user continues his name calling or rude behaivior lately after seeing it then yeah i am wondering if maybe you can ban the users togather? If he continues also he has been warned twice now so yeah it's.. Due to him making a sock puppet and i guess name calling others in discussion too if possible...-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:24, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Also mind checking these he cliams he's new as seen here below v. - https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44784944 when really he's not and made a sock puppet from here from his original account -https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44785050 so i guess i'm asking can you check this user? to see if he's made any other account's? Reason something tells me he has more then just these two i'm seeing of this user please as well as thank you..-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:24, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Okay first off, it is a fact if it is something that is clearly shown and proven throughout the series. Two, what makes you so high and mighty to tell me, another editor of this wiki to not post something factual and/or trivial. Now leave me and my contributions alone or I will report you to the head. Reply Thank's, I got your message and i will do that if the user continues to name call the other one as i'm keeping watch. Hoping you have a nice day!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:00, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, just letting you know of some vandalism on this wiki,see here. Cheers! TortoiseCat5 (Contact me here) Sign my guestbook 21:00, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Dustin Reeves (talk) 22:59, January 5, 2020 (UTC)Hello, can you do something about user Ivysaur002's edits as they are inappropriate for the siteDustin Reeves (talk) 22:59, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Sockpuppet Pretty obvious sockpuppet between MIXWIKI101 and MIXELSWIKI1991. That's all. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:47, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Hey Ban this Account he has admitted now which account hes using.. So you know-Trainer Micah (talk) 06:25, January 7, 2020 (UTC) https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44784944 Possible Mis-ban Hello, EnergyX. The user Katsukii Bakugou has contacted me stating that they were possibly mis-banned from the Wikia. They sent me an image of their account being blocked from editing the Wikia due to vandalism, but they think that it may have been a misunderstanding. They think they may have made too many edits, causing the Wikia staff to think that it was spam, therefore being blocked for vandalism. The user doesn't appear as blocked and they have done nothing wrong as far as I'm concerned. Try to look into this and see if any other admins have blocked the user. Thank you and have nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:44, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Hello, thank you for the link you shared on my talkpage regarding the ban. I did send FANDOM community a mail, and they replied to me soon after. They said the block wasn't particularly made on my account, but my IP Address. According to them, the IP address transfers from user to user, and the one I was using was blocked. So they suggested me to contact my ISP to have it changed, and I followed what they said. It appears that the problem which I had been facing for a while regarding editing has been fixed as I'm able to make edits now. Once again, thank you for the help! Katsukii Bakugou (talk) 13:32, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Vandalism Shadow_isback3223 I don't need to explain anything. . . Pokémon Chronicles A+ for effort, but the episode names are still messed up . . . But it's still more than nothing. Thanks! Also: The images need to be changed because I wasn't able to upload the SS008 pictures properly... again... (eg: :File:SS008 10-2020.png) zsotroav (Cantact me here!) 14:24, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :Ok it's fine. I think using the timeline from the US website would be the best. :zsotroav (Cantact me here!) 14:29, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :: Captioning images... ok. I'll do it when I get enough time, but I'll remember to do it for the next episode. ::-'zsotroav' (Cantact me here!) 14:47, January 12, 2020 (UTC) A simple question Why are we naming the images as 1,2,3 instead of 01,02,03? I know that the first makes a little bit more sense, but file explorers and the image list just messes it up and lists them like; 1,10,11...19,2,20,21, etc... zsotroav (Cantact me here!) 14:41, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Rollback rights It has been two weeks since I applied for it. I got 4 people supporting me. Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 17:38, January 12, 2020 (UTC)